


7:16 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell didn't seem to mind Supergirl's toys falling on him.





	7:16 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell didn't seem to mind Supergirl's toys falling on him due to them concealing him from a trespasser.

THE END


End file.
